Whiskey Lullaby
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: Four-part drabble fic. A tragedy occurs in Puck's life and Kurt is there to hold him together. Minor character death. Eventual Kurt/Puck.
1. Whiskey On Her Breath

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the song used in this fic, just the plot bunny.

**Warning: **Alcoholism. Minor character death and mild slash in later chapters.

**Summary: **Four-part drabble fic. A tragedy occurs in Puck's life and Kurt is there to hold him together. Minor character death. Kurt/Puck

**A/N: **I think in cannon Puck's dad ran away but for the sake of this fic his father died when he was ten in a car crash.

**Song: **Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley

* * *

**Whiskey Lullaby**

_Whiskey On Her Breath_

_xxx_

_The rumours flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_xxx  
_

**Puck POV:**

I sighed as I walked into the living room to find her there on the couch, a bottle of spirit, Whiskey I think this time, hanging loosely from her hand and threatening to spill onto the already stained carpet as she snored heavily.

It had been the same every day since dad's accident. She'd get drunk and I'd end up cleaning up after her, carrying her up to her room and putting her to bed. I'd get my homework done sometimes while she was sleeping, if she hadn't completely trashed the house while I was at school, leaving it for me to tidy and clean, that was. I'd make myself something to eat with what little we had in, before trying to get at least a few hours of sleep before the hell began.

I set my bag on the counter in the kitchen before walking back into the living room. It was at times like these that I thanked God that my mom was so light, if only because it made it easier for me to carry. In reality though, I knew she was unnaturally thin, all skin and bones and alcohol. She only ate when I was there to make something for her, and even then it would depend on what sort of state the alcohol would leave her in. If she was angry I was likely to end up wearing the food or cleaning it up off the floor, throwing away yet another plate or bowl after she'd thrown it at me.

If she'd mixed drinks, as it was obvious she had today, then she would most likely be too sick to eat anything when she woke up at some stupid hour in the morning. The only time I could get her to eat something was when she was crying into my shoulder as she apologised over and over again for putting me through this, and promising to never drink again. I learned pretty quickly that those moments when she was crying were the only time I had even a glimpse of my real mom back and cherished each and every one of them, not matter how much it hurt to see her that way, no matter how much it killed me when she went back to screaming and shouting or being sick.

Once I got her up to her room, I headed back down to the kitchen to make myself a simple grilled cheese sandwich and make sure I had everything I would need for when my mom woke up, before I settled at the kitchen table to do as much of my homework as I could.

_xxx_

I heard banging followed by the first retching noises that told me my mom was awake and with a sigh I set my homework aside, thankful that I'd been able to finish the Spanish work for Mr. Schue, before heading up to my mom's room, bucket and cleaning tools in my hand. Not for the first time I wondered how long it would be before she goes too far one night and never wakes up, the relief i felt at the thought scaring me.

_Until the night_

* * *

So this idea has been floating around my head for months but I've only now had the time and the patience to write it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always your comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.


	2. Drank Away His Memory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the song used in this fic, just the plot bunny.

**Warning: **Alcoholism and minor character death. Mild slash in later chapters.

**Summary: **Three-part drabble fic (plus an epilogue). A tragedy occurs in Puck's life and Kurt is there to hold him together. Minor character death. Kurt/Puck

**A/N: **I think in cannon Puck's dad ran away but for the sake of this fic his father died when he was ten in a car crash.

**Song: **Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley

* * *

**Whiskey Lullaby**

_Drank Away His Memory_

_xxx_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_xxx_

**Kurt POV:**

I looked up from my Spanish pop quiz when there was a knock on the door. I watched as Mr. Schue disappeared out into the corridor with Miss Pillsbury and Principle Figgins, the three of them speaking in hushed tones for a moment before Schue returned looking grave.

"Puck, could you come with me for a moment?" he asked and I watched as a confused Puck rose from his chair and followed the Glee coach out into the hall.

I frowned as I puzzled over that look that Schue gave Puck as he spoke. It wasn't the usual disappointed and disapproving look that came when Puck had done something wrong. No, it was full of pity and compassion. It was that same look...the one the cop had worn as he told me and dad about Mom, it was a look forever ingrained upon his mind and realisation dawned as his attention returned to the quartet in the hall, just in time to see Mr. Schue move to catch Puck as the jock's knees gave way from the shock.

I gasped, my hand coming up to cover my mouth at the uncharacteristic display of emotion and I was once again flooded by the feelings that had surrounded my own mother's death all that time ago.

My heart ached for the jock who's attitude to myself and the other 'gleeks' had changed drastically since Puck and the others had joined glee and I felt compelled to do something, to help the grieving boy in some way.

Without another thought I rose from my chair and cautiously approached the group, anxious not to go where I wasn't welcome. Mr. Schue's eyes met mine as I stepped out into the hallway, having glanced up from where Puck was now sat leaning against the wall, tears streaking down his face as his body wracked with silent sobs. He looked so pitiful, so lost that I just wanted to take him into my arms and hold him.

A quick nod from Mr. Schue was all the ascent I needed before I was kneeling down next to the other teen and wrapping my arms around the bigger boy's torso as Puck continued to sob, his tears now creating a damp spot on my chest, but I couldn't bring myself to care that my favourite Marc Jacob's shirt was being ruined, my thoughts filled only with those memories of my mom, of that time, and the boy I now held in my arms.

"Principle Figgins has given both of you the rest of the day off. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be on your own right now Puck and the Police have said that you won't be able to go home until later today, so we checked with Mr. Hummel and he said it was fine for you to go home with Kurt and stay there today. The police are going to call you when it's okay for you to go and get some clean clothes, but you'll have to stay with the Hummels until your Aunt can get here to stay with you." Mr. Schue said as he laid a hand on my shoulder, silently asking if it was okay with me I realised. I gave him a small smile as I tried to pull away from Puck, to no avail, as the older teen's arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

"You need to let go Noah, I need to go and get our bags so that we can get you out of here okay. I'll be right back I promise." I whispered gently as I tried once again to pry myself from his grip.

Puck pulled back slightly and looked at me. He must have found what he was looking for, confirmation of my promise I assume, as moments later he let go of me, slumping back against the wall, wiping furiously at his eyes.

I smiled softly at the bigger boy before turning and, bracing myself for the stares I would receive, headed back into the classroom to get our stuff.

_xxx_

The car journey to my house passed in complete silence. Puck spent the entire time staring out of the window, tears still falling silently down his face, and I had absolutely no idea what to say to him, no words able to offer comfort. After all, I should know...nothing anyone had said had helped me in the slightest I remember.

When we arrived at my house I led Puck through to the living room and we just sat there in complete silence for what seemed like hours and could well have been for all I knew. Now that we were in my house, now that the moment had passed I was too scared to try and offer any form of physical comfort now that Puck was more aware, more lucid. I was surprised then when Puck lay down across the couch and laid his head on my lap.

His eyes were closed and I realised that he must have exhausted himself. Without thinking I began to run my fingers through his, surprisingly soft, Mohawk and for a moment I feared what Puck would do, but I was relieved when he merely sighed and shifted slightly where he lay.

"I know how it happened, you know," Puck said after a while.

"Huh?" I asked intelligently, completely taken aback by his comment.

"They didn't tell me how she died, but I know, I've always known it would come to this, that one day she would drink herself to death and now it's finally happened and you know the worst thing about it? I feel relieved. I'm relieved that she's dead because now I don't have to take care of her anymore, now I don't have to clean up her sick, all of the empty bottles and spilt alcohol on the floor. What kind of person does that make me?"

I was in shock at the admission and a tear slid down my cheek as my heart clenched at the complete sorrow in Puck's voice.

"It doesn't make you a bad person Noah, it just makes you human." I said as I continued to run my fingers through his hair, my other hand moving to brush away the new tears that had begun to slide down Puck's cheeks.

We sat there in silence for a while before I realised that Puck had fallen asleep at some point. I sighed softly as I watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed deeply and I wondered when I had begun to fall for the jock that now lay with his head in my lap.

* * *

So sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I'm so bad at this keeping up with updates thing so I no longer make any promises for any of my fics in terms of updates because of this; they'll just happen whenever I've had a chance to write some more chapters I guess lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the time delay, and as always your comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	3. Beneath The Willow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the song used in this fic, just the plot bunny.

**Warning: **Alcoholism and minor character death. Mild slash in later chapters.

**Summary: **Three-part drabble fic (plus an epilogue). A tragedy occurs in Puck's life and Kurt is there to hold him together. Minor character death. Kurt/Puck

**A/N: **I think in cannon Puck's dad ran away but for the sake of this fic his father died when he was ten in a car crash. Also as I have absolutely no idea about Jewish traditions and funeral services etc. Puck is not Jewish in this fic.

**Song: **Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley

* * *

**Whiskey Lullaby**

_Beneath The Willow_

_xxx_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_xxx_

**Puck POV:**

My hands shook as I tried to fix the tie around my neck, to no avail, so I just left it as it was, my hands falling to my sides heavily as I stood there staring at my reflection in the mirror. I felt a tear slide down my face, traced its path with my eyes as I realised that my mom would have fixed my tie for me if I'd struggled before. She would have been the one to iron my shirt and pants, to make sure my jacket still clean, to hold my hand if I was scared or rock me to sleep if I had a nightmare.

Well, she would have before dad's accident, but once she started drinking she was lost to me forever.

There was a knock on the door before it opened slowly to reveal Kurt, dressed in a suit as I was. Our eyes locked in the mirror and I felt something that wasn't the grief and anger that had clouded everything in my life since dad's accident stir within me.

He smiled gently as he gripped hold of my shoulders, turning me to face him before he reached up to fix my tie for me and I couldn't help but smile slightly as his hands smoothed out the creases in my jacket, his touch soft, gentle, caring.

"Thank you," I whispered as he stepped back.

He smiled a little at that before looking at the watch on his wrist. "We have to go downstairs now; the car's waiting to take us to the church." He said gently.

I nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead of me as we left my room and walked down the stairs and into the living room. My Aunt Jenna and Grandma were sat waiting for us and Mr. Hummel stood over by the window. They all turned as we walked into the room. My aunt tried to smile when I looked at her but it came out more as a grimace, but I wasn't expecting anything else really, after all this grief was new to them, it was a shock. For me, it still hurt that she was gone but I'd been grieving her loss for seven years already, ever since that first drink she had after Dad's accident.

Kurt squeezed my shoulder lightly and started to follow his father out of the house and to their own car and I started to panic.

"Kurt, wait," I called, stepping forward to grasp hold of his arm, "Can you come with me in the car? I don't think I can get through any of this without you," I whispered so that none of the others could hear. Kurt just smiled a little and nodded his head before he moved to talk to his dad in hushed tones.

Mr. Hummel glanced up at me a few times as they spoke before he finally nodded and steeped away from Kurt.

"I'll see you all at the church," He murmured before leaving the house.

Kurt walked back over to me, laying a hand on my arm. "Are you ready to go?" He asked gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied before leading the way out to the car.

_xxx_

The church service was horrible. It was so stiff and traditional and so not how I remembered my mom that it made me cry all the more, my hand moving to grip hold of Kurt's that had rested upon the smaller boy's knee.

Once I had a hold on his hand I didn't let go once throughout the service, all through the burial my hand gripped his so tight I was sure I would break something, but I couldn't help it, couldn't hold back the pain that wracked through my body as I watched the casket lowered into the ground in a plot right next to my dad's.

He didn't once complain as I crushed his hand in mine; didn't flinch or try to loosen my grip, just continued to rub the back of my hand with his thumb in gentle, soothing circles.

_xxx_

He was my rock that day, hell he was my rock from the moment his arms wrapped around me in the hallway and McKinley right the way through the stressful weeks that followed as my aunt tried to convince me to move to California with her, before finally giving up and letting me move in with Finn and Carol, and I wondered when I was that I started to fall for the soprano.

* * *

Look at this, I've managed to completely finish writing this and thus I'm posting the whole thing today, only the epilogue left to go now. As always your comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the song used in this fic, just the plot bunny.

**Warning: **Alcoholism and minor character death. Mild slash in later chapters.

**Summary: **Three-part drabble fic (plus an epilogue). A tragedy occurs in Puck's life and Kurt is there to hold him together. Minor character death. Kurt/Puck

**A/N: **I think in cannon Puck's dad ran away but for the sake of this fic his father died when he was ten in a car crash.

**Song: **Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley

* * *

**Whiskey Lullaby**

_Epilogue: Angels Sang A Whiskey Lullaby_

_xxx_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_xxx_

**General POV:**

Puck brushed a hand across the tombstone, gently clearing away the moss and dirt that had begin to cover up the lettering there, before moving to do the same to the one next to it. He smiled gently as he read the names of his parents the sting of tears in his eyes at the memories that flooded his mind, but they didn't fall. They were memories of a happy time when he was younger, before his father's accident, before him mother's drinking and he watched them play out happily, his eyes closed as he knelt on the grass.

He felt a body kneel next to his and a hand, soft and delicate, trailed along his arm before it entwined with his own in a firm but loving grip.

"Hey mom and dad. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last came to see you, but now that I'm living in New York it's hard to get a chance to come back. I needed to come and see you though because I have something important to tell you, someone important I wanted you to meet. I know it will come as a shock to you because I never got chance to tell you before, but this is Kurt Hummel, the love of my life. We've been together for a year almost now but we were friends for a long time before that, he was my rock through everything that happened after...well you know.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Puckerman," Kurt murmured gently, "I just wanted to say thank you for bringing such a wonderful person into this world. I really wish I could have met you properly but I know that somewhere you're looking down on us in this moment just as my mom is. I want you to know that I love your son with all my heart and I'm going to look after him for you for as long as he'll have me." Kurt finished, bringing his free hand up to wipe away the tears that had fallen while squeezing Puck's hand with his other.

"We'll be back to see you soon," Puck murmured, leaning to place a kiss on each of the tombstones before standing, pulling Kurt up with him.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman," Kurt stated with a tiny smile.

"See ya later mom and dad," Puck added, running his hand along the tops of the tombstones one last time before turning to face Kurt.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Kurt said with a smile as he stroked Puck's cheek with his fingers.

"No, thank you for coming with me to see them," Puck replied, leaning in to the touch, "I really wish that you could have met them properly, they would have loved you."

"Me too," Kurt replied before leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Puck's lips, "Let's go and see my mom."

He took Puck's hand in his again and they walked together through the first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

So there it is... the end of this little fic. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it and I thank everyone who stuck with it, especially those of you who alerted, favourite or reviewed. As always you comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
